Emma Watson
Emma Watson (born Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson in France April 15, 1990) is an English-Japanese actress, director, musician, writer, and singer who made headlines in 2002 with her first solo effort, "The Name That's Running the Game" by using the N word liberally during her verses and later made her first worldwide blockbuster in 2003 with Sailor Moon. She's fluent in English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Italian, German, Mandarin Chinese, and Klingon. Many, if not all, of her films and TV shows have included at least one Wilhelm scream. Since 2008, soundboards were created of her movies in several different languages, and prank callers have prank called using those soundboards, mostly from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Lucky Star, though sometimes soundboards from Sailor Moon were also popular. She's a known member of the "torn T shirt school of method acting". Many of her films have been rated either PG-13 or R by the MPAA. Some of her motion pictures inspired Feld Entertainment to join forces with a random public television station to produce a Disney On Ice program based on her motion pictures, all programs which were taped at the Knoxville Civic Colliseum. These Disney On Ice presentations are known by another name: Emma Watson On Ice. Early life The daughter of Selena and Kurt Cobain caused much controversy during Nirvana's England tour due to the fact that the two weren't even married! To get rid of the evidence, Cobain put his new daughter up for adoption, and a Japanese businessman came up and adopted her. Thus she moved to Kyoto, Japan at only two months. Just four years later, Cobain would be found dead in his apartment, the victim of an apparent suicide, and then the very next year, Selena was murdered. Shortly after Cobain's death, a portion of his ashes, as well as a photo, were sent to Emma's home in Kyoto by Courtney Love. The Japanese businessman was very rich, and he traveled to various countries to purchase PAL equipment and Betamax and VHS tapes as well as NTSC Betamax and VHS tapes. For her second birthday, Emma got a batch of movies that were rated R by the MPAA, including "The New Centurions" (from Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment), "The Terminator 3-D" (from Hemdale Home Video), "Halloween" (from Meda Video), "Total Recall" (from Carolco Home Video), and "M*A*S*H" (from Magnetic Video). These movies, as well as tapes she got earlier or later, sparked her interest in movies. First screenplays Her elementary school had no uniforms, so she never wore a dress or skirt until she was seven, and even then only while shooting for a TV show or movie. One day, a talent agent for Toho came up to her and, upon interview, saw her potential and hired her to write screenplays for several of the company's movies. Screenplays she wrote included "Nukem All" (inspired by "The Terminator" and "Godzilla") and "Kyoto Police Dept." (inspired by "The New Centurions" and "M*A*S*H"). Her screenplays and skills in written English were so legendary among Toho that the company asked her to star in two films based on her screenplays: the first about a rebellious Scottish girl who travels to London with her brother after a Nessie sighting (her lines were written in English, but she spoke them in Japanese due to her then-apparent fear of flubbing even her simplest lines, which only showed her ability to translate what she sees from English to Japanese), and the second about an Australian girl who wakes up in the swamps of Florida and decides to get to the bottom of it. Neither movie performed well (though the first was a mere disappointment, doing well in the box office despite its NC-17 rating, earned for all its gore and language), and the second, which flopped at the American and Japanese box offices, may as well have been her last as an actress. Chance meeting Emma counted on the two failing to meet expectations, so she asked CLAMP to make her the star of the English dub of a new anime they were making called "Cardcaptor Sakura". Emma shot her part at Leavesden Studios in Hertfordshire using chromakey. Her chromakey scenes were sandwiched between an animated background and an animated foreground. Before the shoot was to take place, though, she had to go with Carl Macek to pick up the family of Rupert Grint by way of a cruiser called the U.S.S. Streamline. While the two were in the same city during the next couple of years (although Emma would spend weekdays with her adopted father in Kyoto and her weekends in a skyscraper in Encino), the two wouldn't meet again until shooting for Dragon Ball started in Italy in April 1999. That's when the two decided to form a band together. Emma had taken guitar, piano, singing, and drum lessons during her early life in Kyoto, and Rupert had learned how to play guitar from Slash, piano from an anonymous teacher, and drums from Matt Sorum and had taken singing lessons from Stone Temple Pilots frontman Scott Weiland. The band was called the Remington Steelers. Early acting career Shooting for Dragon Ball had wrapped in May, so Emma took the opportunity to sign up to star in the Village Roadshow production of Creamy Mami. Shortly before Dragon Ball was released in August 2000, she was signed up to appear as Hanako in an Untitled Pocket Monsters Prequel. In the film, Hanako, Satoshi's future mother, is portrayed as one of Sakaki's slaves who is liberated by the Gym Leaders halfway through the film. The film was moderately successful and became a cult classic due to an explanation of who Satoshi's father may have been from Pokémon Live being proven in this film. Also in 2000, shooting for Full Moon began at Leavesden Studios, with Emma portraying a 12-year-old girl dying of throat cancer and as the character's 16-year-old alter ego, Full Moon. Emma was said to have required heavy make-up and perspective doubles to make her look even remotely 16. She shot a spaghetti samurai film called Kaze Hikaru between May and June 2001, also requiring heavy make-up and perspective doubles. This process was repeated with the American production of Nana, where everyone spoke Japanese. It was not until Elfen Lied was shot during the 2001 holiday season that she stopped wearing heavy make-up on camera. Full Moon and Elfen Lied were more successful than the Untitled Pocket Monsters Prequel and, due to Full Moon's status as a J-musical (J short for Japan) and Elfen Lied's status as the first R-rated movie under the Disney banner, became cult classics. Early solo career and controversy The first single off of Emma's self-titled debut solo album was "The Name That's Running the Game" featuring Chamillionaire. Both used the N word during the song, but Emma's use of the N word sparked no small controversy, as many blacks objected to her calling Chamillionaire a nigger in the first verse, seeing as she was white, while Chamillionaire was black. Nevertheless, Chamillionaire defended her, saying that she only called him "the bestest little nigger" and therefore used the word in a positive light (as in NWA, or Niggaz With Attitude), and the Southern rap community, including Bone Thugs N Harmony, UGK, and Li'l Flip, as well as pop and gangsta rappers followed suit. Finally, Slash, himself half-black, managed to quell the controversy by saying in a press conference later in the year, "Not only did she use the word in a positive light, but I consider it to be the first step in becoming a wigger--a white who's obsessed with black culture." Soon, Emma's album, as well as her future releases, became successful among wiggers, blacks, and Emmaholics alike. Her career really kicks off Emma spent a few weeks in Prague, Czech Republic to shoot A Little Snow Fairy Sugar, directed by exiled American director Roman Polanski. The reason why shooting took place in Prague was to avoid extradition back to America for Polanski. Emma spoke all her own lines during production, where nearly everyone, Emma included, spoke German. The success of the film in the UK, Japan, Germany, Australia, and the USA (where it was the first subtitled film to gain wide release) only proved Emma's dexterity with foreign languages. Her next film, Nurse Angel Ririka SOS, was released in July of 2003 and was successful in the UK, Japan, Italy, Australia, and the USA; however, everyone around the world anticipated her appearence in the blockbuster film Sailor Moon, based on her 1999 novel of the same name, which in turn was based on Masamune Shirow's futuristic shonen spin on Naoko Takeuchi's shojo manga. Filmed mainly in Spain and Italy between January 2000 and July 2001, the film marked the point where Emma's film career really kicked off. Starting in April, four months prior to the film's release, Emma started shooting for Magical Pokémon Journey (or, Pokémon PiPiPi Adventure, as she and a few others among the cast and crew call it) in Pennsylvania and New York. During pre-production on the series, she recorded a cover of the Guns N Roses song "Think About You", where she recorded the vocals and drums. Then-GNR lead guitarist Buckethead, ex-GNR drummer Steven Adler, and ex-GNR bassist Duff McKagan did lead guitar, rhythm guitar, and bass, respectively. 2004: The Year of Dog Demons and Mermaids Emma filmed her next project, Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, on location in Prague and at Leavesden Studios, and in March 2003 she had started principal photography on her first IMAX feature, InuYasha, in Japan, Arizona, and Italy. Like the manga and anime upon which the film was based, the film adaptation has two main settings: 1996 Japan and 1546 Edo-period Japan. Unlike the manga and anime, though, the Edo-period scenes were treated like a pseudo Spaghetti Western, complete with Kagome's initial arrival in Edo-period Japan and capture being turned into an attempted lynching by hanging (needless to say, Kagome was swinging until Kaede cut her down in this adaptation). Like with some of her other work, Emma did all her own stunts, and once (during the lynching scene), she nearly died with a rope around her neck! Fortunately, she was merely unconscious when Anne Robinson (as Kaede) cut her free, and she recovered swiftly. Besides its June 2004 IMAX release, InuYasha was also given a 35mm release with additional scenes in July 2004. During that time, Emma also filmed Pichi Pichi Pitch, a maho shojo J-musical that, like Sailor Moon before it, typecast Emma in the part of the maho shojo heroine. She followed that up with Sailor Moon R, where, aside from the heroine, she also got to play an evil alien, making it her only film outing where she actually plays a major villain. Emma later said playing the villain was exhausting, saying, "I'm glad she turned good before her screen time was up!" Filmography (since 2000) Film *Abenobashi Shopping Arcade (2006) as Arumi Asahina *Absolute Boyfriend (2007) *Ai Yori Aoshi (2007) *Amazing Agent Luna (2005) (in 3-D) as Luna *Anime Seisaku Shinkō Kuromi-chan (2009) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (Japanese) *Appleseed (2008) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Deunan Knute *Appleseed Ex Machina (2011) (also directed) (in 3-D) as Deunan Knute *Arjuna (2005) *Armitage (2009) *Azumanga Daioh (2005) as Chiyo Mihama *Babel II (2008) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian) as Juju *Battle Doll Angelic Layer (2005) (in 3-D) as Misaki Suzuhara *Beauty is the Beast (2007) *Bleach (2008) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian) as Rukia Kuchiki *Bubblegum Crisis (2010) (in 3-D) as Sylia Stingray *Burn Up! (2008) as Yuka *Candy Candy (2001) as Candy *Captain Harlock (2007) (Italian) (in 3-D) as Kei Yuki *El Cazador de la Bruja (2010) (Italian/Spanish) *The Cherry Project (2005) as Asuka Chieri *Le Chevalier d'Eon (2009) (also directed) (French) as Lia de Beaumont *Chobits (2006) (in 3-D) as Chii *Code Geass (2009) (also directed) as C.C. *La Corda d'Oro (2007) (French) as Nami Amo *Creamy Mami (2000) *Cutey Honey 1 (2007) (in 3-D) as Honey Kisaragi/Cutey Honey *Cutey Honey 2 (2009) (in 3-D) as Honey Kisaragi/Cutey Honey *Delinquent in Drag (2008) (in 3-D) as Otoko *Digimon Adventure (2006) (in 3-D) as Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure 02 (2009) (only as director) (in 3-D) *Dokuro-chan (2009) (also directed) *Dominion Tank Police (2009) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Leona Ozaki *Dominion Tank Police 2 (2010) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Leona Ozaki *The Doom Stone (2004) (also wrote screenplay) as Alma *Dragon Ball (2000) (Italian) as Bulma *El Hazard: The Magnificent World (2007) *Elfen Lied (2002) as Mayu *Eureka Seven (2007) as Gidget *Famicom Detective Club (2005) *Famicom Detective Club 2 (2007) *Finding Tomorrow (2004) as Nadja Applefield *Fresh Pretty Cure (2012) (in 3-D) *Fruits Basket (2006) as Tohru Honda *Full Metal Panic! (2006) (in 3-D) as Kaname Chidori *Full Moon wo Sagashite (2001) as Mitsuki Koyama/Full Moon *Fullmetal Alchemist (2006) (Italian) as Winry Rockbell *Fumoffu (2007) (in 3-D) as Kaname Chidori *Galaxy Angel (2006) *Galaxy Angel Rune (2008) *Gall Force (2009) (Mexican) *Gantz (2006) *Gate Keepers (2005) *Genshiken (2007) *The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross (2009) (also wrote screenplay and directed) as Haine Otomiya *Girls High (2009) (also directed) *Gravitation (2008) (also directed) *Gunbuster (2007) *Gunslinger Girl (2006) (Italian) as Henrietta *Gunsmith Cats (2008) (also wrote screenplay) as Rally Vincent *Haibane Renmei (2005) *Haja Tensei Dangaioh (2006) as Mia Alice *Hana-Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom) (2008) (also wrote screenplay) as Mizuki Ashiya *Heat Guy J (2009) (digital screenings in 3-D) *Hikaru no Go (2004) *Hillary (2006) *Hyakko (2010) as Ayumi Nonomura *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2009) *Iczelion: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2009) (in 3-D) as Nagisa Kai *Iczer-One: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2007) (in 3-D) as Iczer-One *Iczer-Three: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2008) (in 3-D) as Iczer-One *Initial D (2007) *InuYasha (2004) (in 3-D) as Kagome Higurashi *Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl (2004) *Jubei-chan 2 (2005) *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2006) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (in 3-D) *Karin (2007) as Karin Marker *Kaze Hikaru (2002) (Italian) *Kujibiki Unbalance (2008) *Kung Fu Romansu (2006) (also wrote and produced) as Satsuki Miyamoto *Kung Fu Romansu: The Sequel (2009) (also wrote and produced) as Satsuki Miyamoto *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2002) (also wrote screenplay) (German) as Saga Bergmann *Love Hina (2007) *Loveless (2010) *Lucky Star (2008) (also wrote screenplay; credited as producer as SOS Brigade) *Lupin III: Seven Days Rhapsody (2006) as Michelle (voice) *L/R: Licensed by Royalty (2004) *Madlax (2008) (Italian) *Magic User's Club (2009) (also directed) *Magikano (2009) *Mahoraba (2008) (also wrote screenplay and directed) *Mahoromatic (2008) (in 3-D) as Mahoro Ando *Maria Holic (2010) *Master Keaton (2007) *MegaMan NT Warrior (2004) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior 2 (2006) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess (2006) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast (2007) (also directed) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast+ (2008) (also directed) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream (2007) (in 3-D) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) (also wrote screenplay; credited as producer as SOS Brigade and as ultra director as Haruhi Suzumiya) (digital screenings and IMAX screenings show half-hour finale in 3-D) as Haruhi Suzumiya *Meru Puri (2009) (Italian) (in 3-D) *Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (2005) *Moon Phase (2006) *M-66 (2009) as Feris *My-HiME (2009) (Japanese) *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (2006) (Italian/French) as Nadia *Nana (2002) (also wrote screenplay) as Nana Osaki *Nanoha (2010) (also directed) *Napoleon and Betsy (2009) *Naruto (2008) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Sakura Haruno *Negima! (2006) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) as Asuna Kagurazaka *Noir (2006) (Italian/French) *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (2003) *One Piece (2009) (in 3-D) as Nami *Otoboku (2007) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) as Haruhi Fujioka; Kotoko Fujioka *Patlabor (2009) (in 3-D) as Noa Izumi *Pichi Pichi Pitch (2004) *Plastic Little (2009) (in 3-D) as Titaniva Mu Koshigaya *Pocket Monsters (2007) as Officer Junsa; Nurse Joi *Pretear (2007) *Pretty Cure (2007) (in 3-D) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Pretty Cure Max Heart (2008) (in 3-D) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White *Pretty Cure Splash Star (2009) (in 3-D) as Saki Hyuga/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Princess Nine (2008) *Princess Prince (2009) *Princess Princess (2007) *Princess Tutu (2006) as Narrator (voice) *Project A-Ko (2008) (in 3-D) a A-Ko Magami *Rayearth (2009) (in 3-D) as Presea Fuaru *Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (2004) as Cornet *Rhysmyth (2008) as Elena Bohdana *Riding Bean (2006) as Rally Vincent *Sailor Moon (2003) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity; Luna (human) *Sailor Moon R (2004) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity; Natsumi Granger/Ann; Chibi-usa (voice) *Sailor Moon S (2006) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/(Super) Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity; Chibi-usa/Sailor Chibi Moon (voice); Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *Sailor Moon Stars (2008) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity; Chibi-usa/Sailor Chibi Moon (voice); Diana (voice); Chibi Chibi (voice) *Sailor Moon SuperS (2007) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Usagi Tsukino/Super Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/Neo-Queen Serenity; Chibi-usa/Sailor Chibi Moon (voice); Diana (voice) *Saint Seiya (2007) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) *Saint Tail (2007) (also directed) as Seira Mimori *Samurai Girl (2008) *School Days (2008) *School Rumble (2007) *Shuffle! (2008) *The Second Raid (2008) (in 3-D) as Kaname Chidori *Slayers Gorgeous (2008) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Slayers Great (2007) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Slayers Perfect (2005) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Slayers Premium (2009) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Slayers Return (2006) (also wrote screenplay and produced) (Mexican) (in 3-D) as Lina Inverse *Sol Bianca (2010) (in 3-D) *Straight Outta Lynwood (2006) (in 3-D) as Lisa O'Connell *Strawberry Panic (2008) *SuperGals (2010) *Tactics (2008) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) as Princess Pea (voice) *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (2009) *Thousand Years of Snow (2007) as Chiyuki *3x3 Eyes (2006) (also wrote screenplay) as Pai Ayanokouji/Parvati III *3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (2008) (also wrote screenplay) as Pai Ayanokouji/Parvati III *Time Stranger Kyoko (2007) (also wrote screenplay and directed) (in 3-D) as Kyoko Suomi/Time Stranger; Ui Suomi; Kiyu Suomi *Tokyo Babylon (2004) (in 3-D) *Tokyo Boys and Girls (2004) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2009) (in 3-D) *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet (2007) *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet: Gyu! (2008) *2x2=Shinobuden (2007) *Ultra Maniac (2008) (also wrote screenplay) (Italian) (in 3-D) as Ayu Tateishi *Untitled Pocket Monsters Prequel (2001) as Hanako *Utena (2007) *Vampire Knight (2007) (Italian) (in 3-D) as Yuki Cross *We Will Rock You (2011) as Scaramouche *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) (also wrote screenplay and directed) *Wolf's Rain (2006) (also wrote screenplay) as Toboe *WordGirl (2009) (also wrote screenplay) as Becky Botsford/WordGirl *X: The Destiny War (2005) (in 3-D) as Kotori Monou *Yawara (2007) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (2010) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream, Pretty Cure of Hope *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (2011) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream, Pretty Cure of Hope *Yo Yo Girl Cop (2008) *Yotsuba&! (2009) *You're Under Arrest (2006) as Natsumi Tsujimoto *Yubisaki Milk Tea (2007) as Minamo Kurokawa *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006) (in 3-D) *Zodiac P.I. (2006) as Lili Hoshizawa Television *Akira (2008) (miniseries) (in 3-D) (ABC) as Kei; Kaori *Amazing Agent Luna specials (2007-2009) (TV specials) (Disney Channel original) (in 3-D) (Disney Channel) as Luna *Blood+ (2009-2010) (The CW) as Saya Otonashi *Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (2009) (miniseries) (CBS) as Tsarevna Alena *Emma Watson On Ice (2003-) (TV specials) (PBS) as Various *The Giver (2002) (TV special) (ABC) as Rosemary *Hana-Kimi: The Series (2009-) (PBS) as Mizuki Ashiya *Haruhi Suzumiya specials (2008-2012) (TV specials) (also wrote teleplays and produced and directed all specials) (in 3-D) (ABC) as Haruhi Suzumiya *Kung Fu Romansu: The Series (2010-) (also wrote and produced) (FOX) as Satsuki Miyamoto *Macross (2008) (PBS) as Lynn Minmei *Macross Frontier (2009) (PBS) *Magical Pokémon Journey (2003-2005) (PBS) as Hazel *Magical x Miracle (2004-2005) (Disney Channel original) (only as director) (Disney Channel) *Mospeada (2010) (PBS) *Negima! (2007-) (also wrote teleplays and directed some episodes) (in 3-D) (CBS) as Asuna Kagurazaka *Ouran High School Host Club specials (2009-) (TV specials) (PBS and CBS) as Haruhi Fujioka *The Outsiders (2006) (TV special) (ABC) as Cherry Valance *Pretty Cure All Stars (2012) (TV special) (also wrote teleplay and directed) (in 3-D) (ABC Family) as Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White; Saki Hyuga/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright; Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream, Pretty Cure of Hope *Ranma ½ (2005-2011) (in 3-D) (PBS and CBS) as Akane Tendo *Sakura Taisen (2010) (miniseries) (Italian) (in 3-D) (ABC) as Sakura Shinguji *The Slayers (2005-2007; 2010-2011) (also wrote teleplays, produced, and directed some episodes) (Mexican) (in 3-D) (NBC) as Lina Inverse *Southern Cross (2009) (PBS) as Jeanne Francaix *Tokyo Mew Mew (2005-2006) (in 3-D) (PBS) as Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *Urusei Yatsura (2005-) (in 3-D) (PBS) as Lum Invader *Walt Disney (2008-) (PBS) as Host; Various *Yubisaki Milk Tea specials (2008) (TV specials) (ABC) as Minamo Kurokawa Discography Emma Watson (2002) 1. The Saga Continues (parody of Forever Love by X Japan) 2. The Name That's Running the Game (featuring Chamillionaire) 3. Pretty Fly For a Lai Lai (featuring Bun B and Scott Leonard) (Chinese cover of Pretty Fly For a White Guy by The Offspring) 4. Fast Lane (featuring Layzie Bone) 5. Portrait of the Gangster as a Young Girl 6. America, What a Country 7. Thy Dungeonman 8. Of Yellows and Blacks (featuring Krayzie Bone) 9. White and Loving It (featuring Eminem) 10. Go Steelers (featuring Kanye West and Slick Rick) 11. Fucc Tupac (featuring P Diddy) 12. The Deadly Game (featuring Chamillionaire and Paul Wall) 13. Sympathy for the Devil (featuring samples of Sympathy for the Devil by The Rolling Stones) 14. Russian Reversal (featuring samples of Moscow by Dschinghis Khan) 15. Rap City (featuring Peach Hips) Singles 1. The Name That's Running the Game (featuring Chamillionaire) 2. The Saga Continues (parody of Forever Love by X Japan) 3. Pretty Fly For a Lai Lai (featuring Bun B and Scott Leonard) (Chinese cover of Pretty Fly For a White Guy by The Offspring) 4. Fast Lane (featuring Layzie Bone) 5. The Deadly Game (featuring Chamillionaire and Paul Wall) Got Those Rhythm and Blues (2004) 1. Honey Flash rap remix (featuring Chamillionaire) 2. El Matador Contraataca (featuring Gerardo) 3. Sk8er Boi (cover of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne) 4. The Truth Hurts 5. Long Island Expressway (featuring Coolio) 6. Flyer Than a Fire (featuring Kanye West) 7. Reggie 8. 3:10 to Kyoto 9. 11 Hours 10. Hell Up in Kyoto 11. Houston, We Have a Problem (featuring Peach Hips) 12. Naga's Lair (featuring Slick Rick) 13. Jason Voorhees (featuring Lupe Fiasco) 14. In Memory of DJ Screw Singles 1. Honey Flash rap remix (featuring Chamillionaire) 2. El Matador Contraataca (featuring Gerardo) 3. Sk8er Boi (cover of Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne) 4. Hell Up in Kyoto Rappin' My @$$ Off (2005) 1. The Saga Concludes (parody of Funky Cold Medina by Tone Loc) 2. Die Hard (featuring Chamillionaire) 3. It's $100 to Fucc My B!tch (featuring Chamillionaire and Li'l Wayne) 4. Samurai (featuring Bun B, Killer Mike, Pastor Troy, Foxy Brown, and MC Hammer) (Japanese cover of Samurai by Dschinghis Khan) 5. Indiana Jones 6. Terminator 7. Esperanto 8. Dead Tongues (featuring Kanye West) 9. Whiter Than the Clouds (featuring Eminem and Paul Wall) 10. Immigration Agency (featuring Slick Rick) 11. My Black Dawg (featuring Chamillionaire) 12. Crazy (featuring Sakura Tange) 13. Freddy (featuring Robert Englund) Singles 1. The Saga Concludes (parody of Funky Cold Medina by Tone Loc) 2. Die Hard (featuring Chamillionaire) 3. It's $100 to Fucc My B!tch (featuring Chamillionaire and Li'l Wayne) 4. Terminator 5. My Black Dawg (featuring Chamillionaire) Not Rated X For Nothing (2007) 1. Welcome to McDonald's (parody of Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses) 2. Undercat (featuring Bun B) 3. Malo (Spanish cover of Bad by Michael Jackson) 4. Big Pimps (featuring Pimp C) 5. Sata Andagi (featuring the cast of Azumanga Daioh) 6. Mike Rotch 7. (I'm an) Underground Knight (featuring Bun B and Pimp C) 8. Killer Game (featuring Chamillionaire) 9. Mount Fuji (featuring Lupe Fiasco and Soulja Boy) 10. Yo Mama (featuring Kotono Mitsuishi and Michie Tomizawa) 11. Gone with the Wind 12. 8 Kilometers (featuring Eminem) 13. Walk This Way (cover of Walk This Way by Aerosmith) Singles 1. Welcome to McDonald's (parody of Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses) 2. Malo (Spanish cover of Bad by Michael Jackson) 3. Big Pimps (featuring Pimp C) 4. Sata Andagi (featuring the cast of Azumanga Daioh) 5. (I'm an) Underground Knight (featuring Bun B and Pimp C) 6. Killer Game (featuring Chamillionaire) Straight Outta Kyoto (2008) 1. Fucc the Police (featuring Bun B and P Diddy) (cover of Fuck the Police by NWA) 2. Northwest Atlantic (featuring Chamillionaire) 3. I Believe I Can Fly (cover of I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly) 4. Pimpalicious (featuring Chamillionaire and Pimp C) 5. Straight Outta Kyoto (featuring Michie Tomizawa) 6. Killer Kyoto (featuring Sakura Tange) 7. Ridin' Under Water (featuring Akon) 8. Japs With Attitude (featuring Toshi and Hironobu Kageyama) 9. Arrow Smiths 10. Do the Hammer Time (featuring MC Hammer) 11. Bat Fucc Insane 12. Looks Can Kill (featuring Rasaq) 13. Outro Singles 1. Fucc the Police (featuring Bun B and P Diddy) (cover of Fuck the Police by NWA) 2. Northwest Atlantic (featuring Chamillionaire) 3. I Believe I Can Fly (cover of I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly) 4. Pimpalicious (featuring Chamillionaire and Pimp C) 5. Japs With Attitude (featuring Toshi and Hironobu Kageyama) 6. Do the Hammer Time (featuring MC Hammer) Other songs Think About You Danzen! Pretty Cure (featuring Youko Honna and Yukana) Get You! Love Love God Knows Lost My Music Tour diary *2003 tour diary *2004 tour diary *2005 tour diary *2006 tour diary *2007 tour diary *2008 tour diary *2009 tour diary *2010 tour diary